Annoy Him to Death
by Rois Shiroi
Summary: Another pointless story that I came up with. I hope you'll like it though. HibarixReader
1. Chapter 1

This part will be for some notes.

I hope you don't mind. ^^

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I don't own Hibari Kyouya.

I don't own NamiMiddle.

I have OCs here.

Here's an idea about the two I came up with:

First is Katayama Mika.

Her personality is pretty cheerful. That's all I can say.

About her looks, well, just imagine her as one of those girls on the background of the anime. /shot

Next is Hino Saiko.

She's pretty quiet and holds most of her thoughts to herself... but she can be blunt at times. Another girl in the BG of the anime.

These two don't actually have last names. It just came up while I'm typing. (Yup, right now)

Hibari Kyouya might be OOC... But I did try my best, I swear. ; u ; I'll just leave it you whether he's OOC or not.

I published this story in another site before, but every time I try to release a new chapter, the site keeps on 'eating' my files –so I gave up. /shot –and I decided to post it here in fanfiction since I believe that it won't mercilessly eat my works. Haha.

The story's actually done. It's all written in my notebook –but it seems that it's lost so I'll make a 'new' continuation of the story I once finished. ; u ; My woorrrks. Oh, noes.

Anyway, I hope you guys will like the story –although it's nothing grand or something. X)


	2. Chapter 2

"A good day, everyone! My name's (y/n). I'll be on your care from now on," you bowed in front of class 3-D.

"Okay, everyone. (y/n) transferred here because of her dad's work. Treat her kindly alright?" Your teacher said.

"Yessir~" Everyone answered in chorus.

"(y/n), you may have a seat there," your teacher pointed out at the back-left part of the room.

Great, you're seated beside the room's back door.

As you head out to your seat, you can see some classmate of yours smiling at you. You just gave them back a smile in return.

Lunch has passed and you've made friends already. Two girls have asked you if you can go home together and eat lunch together the next day... which you agreed on. They're both nice anyway.

The school bell rang and your science teacher dismissed you.

"Ne, (y/n)-chan. Let's go home together," Mika smiled at you.

"Ah sure, I promised you, right?" you smiled. "Let me finish packing my things first," you replied as you placed your pen inside your pouch.

"Oi, Saiko. (y/n)'s almost done. Hurry up~" Mika cooed.

"Sure," Saiko simply answered as she zipped her bag closed. "Come on."

You stood up and went out of the room with them.

As you three went out of Nami Middle's gate, you complained, "Why so many assignments on the first day? I don't think I'll be able to sleep early because of this."

"That's pretty normal. Don't worry, assignments will gradually decrease as days go by," Saiko said.

"Gradually?" you pouted.

"Yeah, It's been a habit that the first day must be a torture... and I have no idea why's that. It's like a… ritual-curse," Mika let out.

"Oh? I guess I should REALLY head home right away."

"Eh? You have plans?" Mika asked.

"I was thinking about shopping for sweets," you smiled. "My parents are giving me my lunch money monthly," you let out a small 'evil laugh'

"Too bad assignments ruined your plans," Saiko said.

"Oyeah," you sighed. "Anyways, you two take care. I'm taking the other route. I'll see you guys tomorrow... Thanks for the time~"

"Bye~" Mika waved at you.

"(y/n), don't be late tomorrow. You'll get in trouble if you do," Saiko shouted as you walk away.

"Bye," you simply waved at them.

x=o=x=o=x

The Next Day:

"AwSHOOT!" You muttered while munching on a toasted bread.

It's almost seven and you're still not in the bloody campus.

_Ah great, three more blocks away,_ you thought as you ran.

Your uniform's a mess, your hair's still damp and all messed up, plus, a small bottle of milk is in your hand -which should be sitting on your breakfast table. You accidentally took it with you as you went out your home.

Ah shoo~t, you thought as you glanced at your wristwatch. 6:54 AM.

_I'm SO going to be late,_ you thought as you swallowed the last part of the toast.

6:55 -you've just passed in the gates.

Yush! You thought as you continuously ran until -bump! Oh great, you spilled some milk on the person you just bumped in to.

_One trouble after another, sheesh,_ you thought.

"I-I'm so sorry," you let out.

"Five minutes and you're late. Aren't you aware of that?" The person who you just bumped in to informed.

Whaa~~ Sparkles flew everywhere when you glanced at the face of the person in front of you. He has raven black hair and fierce, steel grey eyes-which are deeply locked with yours.

_He looks... so cute~!_ You mentally squealed. You were about to poke his cheek when he grabbed your wrist and asked, "Just WHAT are you trying to do?" He asked coldly.

"You..." he let go of your wrist, "You're so cute!" you pointed at him.

He crunched his brows in irritation as you continued to stare at him in delight.

"Have you forgotten that you're already late? Plus, you just soiled my uniform. I won't let you get away with that," he informed.

You looked at your watch. 07:02.

"OH CRAAAP~" you flailed.

"You're going to see me later at the Discipline Committee's room after class," he waved his hand as he went towards the school doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"(y/n), I thought I reminded you NOT to be late. I think you misheard what I told you yesterday," Saiko said as she chomped on a tofu.

"I haven't got enough sleep~ damn assignments," you slouched in your chair and sighed.

"Anyways, you have to eat," Mika said.

"Ahh~" you unzipped your bag to get a pack of strawberry flavoured biscuits and a carton of strawberry milk.

"Ehh~? You like strawberry a lot, don't you?" Mika said as she eyed your food.

"Sure do," you grinned. "Ahh, I just remembered something. Do you know where the Discipline Committee room is?" You asked as you munched on a biscuit with a smile.

"Discipline Committee? You've got yourself caught by him this morning?" Mika asked wide-eyed.

"Ehh? Him who?" you blinked.

"Hibari Kyouya-san," Saiko said.

"I dunno who he is," you answered Saiko with a mouthful of biscuits and swallowed. "But I remember bumping- uh, scratch that, I got scolded by some raven haired cutie," you said dreamily.

"Waaah~ Just thinking about him makes me wanna glomp… anything~"

Mika and Saiko shot you creeped-out looks.

"Ah well, how does this black-haired guy look like? I mean, Discipline Committee members have black hair," Saiko let out.

"Well," you began excitedly. "He has cute, fluffy black hair, cute grey eyes-"

"Hibari-san!" They said in unison.

"Ahh~? That's his name?" You asked them excitedly.

"Yeah... Hibari Kyouya-"

"Kyouya-pyon~" you cooed dreamily cutting Saiko off in a zip.

"K-Kyouya-pyon?" Mika twitched.

"I think she's gone nuts," Saiko sighed as she watched you cuddling your school bag while imaginary sparkles flew behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

RRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG

"Okay, then. Class dismissed," your teacher said.

"FINALLY!" You let out as you stood up, hurried packing up your things, and headed towards the room's door excitedly until… Oh, yeah. You don't know where the Discipline Committee's room is.

With that, you went back to Saiko and excitedly asked, "Saiko-chan, where can I find the Discipline Committee's room?"

"Why, it seems that you're excited for your…"

"-Death sentence," Mika cut in.

"Right… Third floor, the room at the end of the corridor. They're using it just for now," Saiko said.

"Thank you so much~" you bowed and hurried out of the room.

x=o=x=o=x

In front of the Discipline Committee's room:

*knock knock*

"Kyouya-pyon?" you called out.

No answer.

You tried to knock again,"Kyouya-pyon~?"

Still no answer.

You tried knocking over and over again until you got impatient and barged in the room.

Inside was a Hibari sleeping silently on a sofa by the room's open window.

You quietly closed the door and tip-toed towards him not wanting to wake him up -Why, you want to see his sleeping face up close!

As you got next to him, you knelt down and examined his face.

_He's much cuter up close~_ you mentally squealed as your hand 'unconsciously' swept off the hair off his face.

-and that's where your fantasy ends because his hand suddenly gripped your hand.

"What are you doing?" He crunched his brows and opened his eyes.

"I-um…" you muttered as you hurriedly stood up.

"What?" he sat up.

"You… You told me to come here after class. You see—"

"You've got my uniform soiled this morning," he said as he stood up and searched for something in the room's cabinet.

"Yeah," you just nodded and let your eyes follow where he's going.

"Here," He handed you a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" you blinked.

"Wash it," he said.

"Uhh, yesssir…? Where'd you get that uniform you're currently using then?" you curiously asked.

"I've got spares. I'll have that tomorrow morning," he said. "Now get out,"

"What—"

"Out," he repeated.

And you did.


End file.
